The Son of Styx - Chapter Sixteen
Aaron POV I looked at the ice map on the table, it made no sense what so ever, all it was was just a bunch of lines and dots which pointed to random places in what i thought looked like a snot shaped continent. Sara was sitting next to me, drinking a soda as i lined the maps coordinates with an map and it either went off the map or in places like the artic sea. "Ah! this is so frustrating!" I said, throwing away the compass i held in my hand, i then walked over to the window and looked out at the night sky, I always felt better when the shadows were against my face and body, it seemed to regenerate me. Sara walked over to her bed without a word, she had been silent ever since we had left Boreas's throne room...what was wrong with her? "Sara, is something wrong?" I asked as she lay in bed "Your an idiot" I stood there, shocked "What did i do this time?!" i said "You sold yourself again! what if Boreas is just like Hades, then this whole quest would be for nothing and we wouldn't have to deal with all this stress!" I couldn't believe what i was hearing, she chose now to freak out! "We've not even gotten the first thing we need and your already complaining! I never thought you were such a Drama Queen Sara" She pushed herself out of the bed and advanced on me, she then slapped me. I stared at her in shock, my face stinging but i didn't notice "Shut up" She said "Just...shut up" She then broke down, tears ran down her face and she started sobbing, I wrapped my arms around her but she pushed me off. "Quit trying to comfort me...it makes it harder" I stared at her "Harder?" "Trying to get rid of these feelings i have...for you" I couldn't believe it...was she...breaking up with me? "Sara...Why are you doing this?" "Because...we can't be together, i mean...once you are free you'll become immortal...you'll stay 17 forever...i'll grow old and eventually die" I couldn't take this, I pulled Sara into my arms and hugged her, she stared at me in shock then tried to push me off "Stop it....you ruin everything!" I then kissed her. I waited for her attack on me but it never came, i could feel her melting into my embrace and my kiss, her arms wrapped around me, one hand on my neck, pulling me closer and the other running down my spine. I felt her heartbeat from beneath her clothes...it was beating like crazy, sounded like a ticking time bomb but i didn't care...this moment was ours, no one elses. But i knew...this was making it harder and harder for Sara, this was her choice...if she wanted to be with me or not its her choice. I pulled away and looked at her "I understand your wishes....i will wait for your decision...if you want to be with me or not" I then approached my bed and lay down on it. I felt my heart ache, this decision hurt me real bad...but i would give Sara all the time she needed...and if she decided she wanted to go with someone else...i would be happy for her. I fell to sleep with these thoughts in my mind. Category:The Son of Styx Category:Luke 12346 Category:Chapter Page